Entre la espada y la pared
by Etterna Fanel
Summary: Tan sólo pensarla entre sus brazos y caricias hacía que lo odiara. Hacía que la odiara a ella por no estar conmigo. Y eso es porque yo la amo más de lo que él puede amarla. Cap. 6 arriba!
1. Entre la espada y la pared

**Entre la espada y la pared.**

**...**

Una mirada, una sonrisa me seduce a hacer cómplice infiel.

Si tan sólo tuviera la oportunidad de cambiar su, mi destino, no dudaría un momento en hacerlo. Cambiaría un millón de cosas, empezando por no hacerme amigo de aquel que me ayudo en innumerables ocasiones desde que tengo uso de memoria, al que consideraba casi un hermano. Llegaría unos minutos antes que él a esa cafetería, impediría que ellos hubieran cruzado sus miradas, siendo yo el que tuviera la fortuna de hablar con ella, de preguntar su nombre, de robarle su primera sonrisa y un beso. Pediría su teléfono y le llamaría para entablar una, nuestra primera cita. Sería yo quien se la presentara a mis amigos. Sería yo quien disfrutara de su compañía cada tarde y noche. Sería yo quien robara sus besos en cada esquina a oscuras. Sería yo quien repitiera frases cursis que no estaba dispuesto a decir, sólo si ella era mi compañera. Sí. Debería ser yo quien en estos momento estuviera abrazándola y besándola como lo hacia él tan descaradamente frente a mis narices. Y debería ser él quien estuviera muriendo de deseo y celos.

Ella, es la mujer de mi amigo Kaien y de la cual estoy locamente enamorado.

Kuchiki Rukia.

Un mal necesario en mi caótica y deprimente vida.

**...**

Todo comenzó hace tres semanas, tres miserables semanas en la cual mi vida cambio de una hermosa y tranquila existencia a una que ni el mismísimo apocalipsis podría ganarle.

-Te veré en la cafetería, no demores como siempre, no me gusta esperar - yo le había dicho. Lo que él, en su ya faceta de nada puede estresarme asintió y Salí a la primera clase de aquella mañana.

Recuerdo que aquella mañana en general era muy pesada, concluía con mi tesis para mi titulación que sería dentro de un año más o menos. Me dirigía a ver a mi decano para arreglar los últimos detalles y no sabía cuánto tardaría, sólo esperaba que fuera rápido pues había quedado con Kaien a una hora y él no sería quien llegara tarde.

También recuerdo que me llevo más de lo esperado aquella cita, pues me demore más de una hora. Cuando estuve en aquel lugar donde esperaba ver a mi compañero él se había marchado. Di media vuelta para ir a mi dormitorio, donde seguramente estaría. Compraría un par de mocas y lo llevaría, fue ahí cuando la vi, cuando la escuche por primera vez. Era bajita, cabello corto por arriba de los hombros y muy negro con tonalidades azulosas. Ella sonreía animadamente a sus compañeras de mesa. Vi cómo se levantaba y caminaba con mucha gracia, fragilidad, solemnidad.

-Perdón – escuche su voz - ¿me permites?

Y vi sus ojos. Enormes cristales violetas. Ella me sonrió, y con una sonrisa me conquisto.

La vi marcharse con sus amigas y supe con tan solo verla que me gustaba, me gustaba mucho.

Lo que no sabía era que sería la causante de mis desgracias, sufrimientos, de mis deseos más profundos y enfermos.

**...**

Cuando llegue al cuarto, él se encontraba hablando animadamente.

-Te veo en el auditorio.

Le escuche decir animado, se levantó y me sacudió la mano, saliendo como alma que lleva el diablo y una enorme sonrisa en los labios. Yo me quede con ambos mocas en la mano y sin saber qué hacer con ellos.

Él llegó muy tarde ese día, sólo escuche una risa un buenas noches por el teléfono y durmió.

**...**

Conforme pasaban los días, Kaien se notaba animado y me hablaba de una chica que estaba pretendiendo de la facultad de artes. Pensé que era por ese que llegaba tan tarde. Aunque también supe que la chica no estaba cayendo en sus "redes" según él, le estaba costando, pero no dejaría vencerse.

Yo sólo moví la cabeza, siempre era lo mismo, pronto se le pasaría, cada mes o dos meses se enamoraba y andaba tras las chicas, nada serio. Yo, sin en cambio desde aquella vez no había podido dejar de pensar en aquella chica, la cual sinceramente perseguía y buscaba cuando tenía oportunidad. Si mi padre se llegara a enterar de esta situación se reiría y comenzaría a imaginar cosas tontas respecto a mi vida sexual. Entraría como torbellino a buscar a la pobre chica en cuestión y se abalanzaría a ella asustándola y alejándola completamente de él. Eso no lo permitiría, al menos no hasta que tuviera algo mucho más formal.

Sólo me sentaba en aquella cafetería que se había convertido en un punto de reunión para nosotros, claro, yo lo había dispuesto así… y otra docena de alumnos allí amontonados. Le veía pasar tranquilamente como si a su alrededor no existiera nada más que ella y la brisa que jugaba con sus cortos cabellos. Y fue en ese momento que volvió su mirada a mí, sólo a mí. Ella ladeo su rostro cremoso; ocasionando un vaivén en sus hebras negras, me pestañeo lentamente, como dudando si debería hacer lo que seguiría y me sonrió una vez más.

Fue así durante las semana y media, ella me miraba, sonreía y yo volvía mi atención, según, al libro que estaba en la mesa, claro, con el corazón latiéndome como enfermo.

**...**

Recuerdo que entre al laboratorio con un propósito fijo en la cabeza aquella mañana, uno, que me costaría mi dignidad, respeto y que destrozaría aquella imagen que tanto me había costado formarme. Uno, donde las chicas no estaban incluidas en mi vida de universitario.

-Ishida..

-¿Mmm? ..-giró- ¿Kurosaki?

Sí, tenía que pedirle un favor.

-Tu novia.

-¿Sí? –levantó una ceja

-¿Dónde está?

Me miró con cara de pocos amigos.

-¿Disculpa? – dejo el escalpelo y ajusto sus gafas.

-Quiero que me ayude en …- dude por unos momentos en lo que estaba a punto de hacer.- ..en saber el nombre de una chica.

Recuerdo que primero vi el asombro en su horrenda cara y después dejó salir un estruendoso ruido de su boca. Su carcajada fue tal que nos sacaron del salón.

-Comprendo, y quieres saber en qué facultad está.

-Orihime es amiga de media universidad. Seguro la conoce. Quiero que vaya conmigo a la cafetería y la vea.

Ishida volvió a soltar una carcajada.

Después de aquello tan vergonzoso Orihime fue conmigo, claro, con la advertencia del cuatro ojos de no hacerle nada a su inocente novia.

-Kurosaki- kun, no sabía que estabas interesado en el sexo opuesto- dijo animada y contenta de estar ayudándome. Sólo me sonroje y asentí. – Uryuu decía que podrías ser gay – claro que aguante una maldición. Cuando lo viera tendría que explicarme porque diablos pensaba eso.

Mire mi reloj y espere paciente, por lo general siempre aparecía a la misma hora que él, pareciera que se pusieran de acuerdo, pues nunca fallaba en la exactitud de su encuentro, a lo lejos, él le miraba y ella volteaba y le sonreía.

Era casi la hora cuando ella frente a ellos bajaba por aquellas escaleras para llegar a la cafetería. Bajaba las escaleras con tal gracia que pareciera que estaba flotando.

-Orihime…

La chica alegre diviso a lo lejos a la pequeña mujercita que se aproximaba ágilmente por el camino de piedras y árboles.

-¡Oh! Es Kuchiki Rukia.

Ella giró su pequeño rostro y nos miró. Yo estire el cuello y me puse derecho. Espere impaciente a lo que venía, pero no sonrió.

.

**...**

Perdonen si existe algún amontonamiento en las palabras o en las escenas, pero la pagina no quiere darme ciertos espacios. No se que diablos le pasa.

Bueno aquí les traigo una idea que me surgió y que la verdad no me dejo en paz hasta que no la termine, ahora SIII, serán cortitos jajajaj.

Encarecidamente les pido sus opiniones, ya saben, como para que mi ánimo y espíritu rejuvenezcan al escribir estas historias.


	2. Conociéndonos

**Entre la espada y la pared.**

**...**

** I&R**

**...**

Ahora conocía su nombre, uno muy hermoso. Después de aquello seguí buscándola pero extrañamente ella dejó de frecuentar la cafetería. Esperaba más de veinte minutos pero ella seguía sin aparecer. Así paso un par de días cuando decidí buscar en su facultad, hacerme el aparecido sería una buena opción.

-Facultad de Artes Kurosaki-kun – había dicho Orihime con una sonrisa intentando callar a su novio que seguía soltando carcajadas al verme tan estúpidamente idiota.

-No pensé que aun siguieras con esto, pensé que ya se lo habrías dicho Kurosaki.

-Cállate. Tú demoraste un mes en invitar a salir a Orihime.

- Es diferente – me dijo con seriedad.

-Aja – agradecí y me fui corriendo en su búsqueda.

-¡Ya deja de ser idiota y díselo! ¡Y deja de molestarnos!

Sólo agite la mano al aire.

Ahí me encontraba detrás de una columna que daba a los jardines de aquella facultad. Por un momento me sentí el hombre más idiota al estar persiguiendo a una chica por más de dos semanas. Pero no me importaba, ese día, en ese momento, él, Kurosaki Ichigo se acercaría y se presentaría y la invitaría a salir.

-¡Rukia!

Escuche su nombre dentro de aquel salón.

-¿Sí?

Su voz, su voz sin duda, dulce, fuerte, tranquila. Salí de mi escondite con emociones dentro de mi pecho. Era el momento, él no podía ser un cobarde, en definitiva no lo era. Allá iba con decisión en mis pasos.

-¿Ichigo?

Llamaron a mi espalda.

-¿Qué haces aquí?

-Yo.

-¿Kaien..?

Regrese mi mirada amielada al frente donde antes mis pies se dirigían.

-Rukia, preciosa.

Mis ojos se abrieron de sorpresa. Ella me miró y yo estuve a punto de gritar.

-Él es Ichigo, mi amigo, de quien te hable. – yo seguía sin entender. ¿Era broma cierto? - Ichigo, ella es Rukia ¿recuerdas que te hable de ella?

Mi corazón comenzó a palpitar feroz. Quería gritar, golpearlo. ¡Eso no podía estarme pasando! ¡No! ¡A mí no! gire mi rostro conmocionado a la chica que se mantenía a mi lado y mirándome. ¿Ella, ella era con quién estaba saliendo todas las noches? ¿Por ella llegaba tan tarde al dormitorio? ¿Por ella él estaba más ansioso que de costumbre? ¡Eso no, no..!

-No.. – solté sin apartar mi mirada de la violeta que seguía mirándome intensamente.

- ¿Cómo qué no?

-Tengo que irme.

-¿Eh?

Y así empezaba mi tortura.

No lo hubiera deseado. Eso estaba mal, muy mal

.

**I&R**

**.**

Mi trastorno emocional en ese momento era peor que el día anterior, cuando supe que la chica, a la que estaba a punto de invitar a salir, a la que estaba a punto de decirle que me traía persiguiéndola por media universidad, era la misma chica con la que Kaien estaba enredado. No había pegado el ojo en toda la noche de tan sólo pensarlo, estuve a punto de cometer el más grande error. El más perfecto error.

Levante la mirada de mis pies y lo que vi ahí adelante hizo que me detuviera a mitad de camino. ¿Estaba soñando? Pues si lo estaba, era uno muy bueno. Mire a los costados pensando que podría estar confundiendo aquella casualidad caída del cielo.

Estaba ahí parada dándome a estudiar aquel perfecto y delicado perfil, su fina y respingada nariz, sus largas pestañas, su pómulo. Ella giró, sonrió y se dirigió a donde yo estaba. Su caminar era similar a alguien que flota sin tocar el piso. Sus movimientos eran perfectos, sin ningún error o exageración.

-¿Ichigo, cierto?

Yo asentí perdido, anonadado.

-Creo que no pudimos presentarnos bien el otro día- me sonrió con aquellos labios color melocotón que soltaban un aroma dulzón y embriagador a mis sentidos.

Yo negué.

-Kuchiki Rukia – alargó la mano para saludarme – puedes llamarme Rukia – me miró con aquellos ojos hipnóticos que por un momento brillaron sensualmente y con un tono más bajo del que ya había utilizado en su presentación pronuncio algo que nunca podre olvidad, algo que me hizo estremecer, que me hizo desear, que me juraba algo escondido, que decía algo que no entendí – Ichigo – mi nombre.

.

**I&R**

.

Desde aquella ocasión no quise creerlo, caminaba como idiota por los pasillos, me encontraba en estado catatónico. Ahora ella forma parte de mi grupo de amigos. Aunque realmente yo trataba de evitar cada momento en que ellos se encontraban juntos.

-Ichigo ¿Te importaría si me dejaras un momento a solas en el dormitorio?

Sentí como mi columna se ponía rígida y algo dentro de mi cabeza comenzó a hervir. Gire el rostro tan rápido que el cuello me dolió.

-Sí, de hecho sí me importaría.

Él sólo levanto los hombros quitándole importancia.

-Encontrare otro lugar, como sea – salieron esas palabras de su boca y me enfurecí.

.

**I&R**

No dormía, no estudiaba, no ponía atención a nada que estuviera a mí alrededor. Estaba más irritado con forme pasaba los minutos, algo, que nunca pensé que pudiera pasar.

-Hola.

Me encontraba tan estresado esa semana que no me importaba ser grosero con medio mundo.

-¡Estoy ocupado que no ves Ish..!

-Hola – ella, era ella - ¿Puedo sentarme a tu lado?

Como idiota asentí e hice un lado los libros de la mesa. El silencio y mi incomodidad y nerviosismo era notorio, al menos para mí, pues no sé si ella lo notaba.

-Prometo no hacer ruido – me sonrió – y sacó un libro y comenzó a leer. Yo agache mi rostro y comencé, según yo, a estudiar para mi próximo examen. Podía escuchar mi corazón latir y latir con fuerza. A cada minuto subía mi mirada para poder deleitarme con su presencia junto a mí.

Ella levanto el rostro velozmente y encontró mis ojos observándola y me sonrió hermosamente. Bajó la mirada y estiró su bello y blanco cuello.

-¡oh! ¿Lo entiendes? – preguntó y yo desperté de mi ensueño. Ella dio un par de saltitos sobre el asiento pegándose completamente más a mí. Trague saliva pesadamente. –Ichigo – susurro despacio cerca de mi oído. Levantó su pequeña mano y la poso sobre mía que tembló por unos segundos –explícame.

Cuarenta minutos de deliciosa tortura. Entre su cuerpo y los libros.

-Que interesante – me decía colocando el codo sobre la mesa y apoyaba su blanco rostro en la palma de su mano. Todo esto sin apartar sus ojos interesados en mí.

Entre a mi cuarto y cerré apoyando mi espalda contra la puerta. Levante mi mano frente a mi rostro. Esa sensación de su tacto me estaba quemando bajo la piel y no quería que desapareciera.

En ese momento se formaba algo parecido a la culpa.

.

**I&R**

Estaba sentado frente a mi escritorio, con la mirada perdida sobre el libro abierto sobre aquella mesa de madera. Hace apenas quince minutos Kaien volvió a salir y mi frustración volvía a atormentarme. No, no podía seguir así. Con cada sonrisa que él daba al hablar de ella ocasionaba querer golpearlo y gritarle que era mía, sólo mía y de nadie más.

**Toc-Toc **

Fruncí el ceño molesto.

**Toc-Toc **

¿Quién diablos era a esta hora? Me levante tan violentamente que la silla cayó a mis pies.

-¡Quién diablos..! -abrí de golpe la puerta para soltar la última palabra, la cual murió en mis labios.

- Ichigo.

-¿Ru-Rukia?

Ella sonrió y abrí completamente la puerta. Esto era algo irreal. ¿No estaba con Kaien? Llevaba un lindo vestido y una chaqueta.

-¿Puedo pasar?

Trague y la deje pasar. Cerré la puerta en cuanto ella ingresó y quedó en medio del cuarto observando a su alrededor.

-¿Te interrumpí?

-¡No!..digo , no, claro que no.

-Estas estudiando - afirmó acercándose a mí escritorio. Ella dio media vuelta y me llamó a su lado.

- Lo intento – dije no muy seguro de mi voz.

– Siéntate, prometo no hacer ruido mientras estudias – me dijo y yo me acerque y tome asiento.

Ella se sentó en la punta del escritorio y me sentí realmente nervioso y ansioso. Si antes no podía concentrarme ahora menos teniéndola una vez más tan cerca de mí. Pasaron unos dos minutos, máximo tres cuando levante el rostro y ella me miraba sin gesto alguno. Levantó una mano y la apoyó sobre mi hombro haciendo que mi silla de ruedas retrocediera unos centímetros para que ella pudiera entrar entre mi cuerpo y el escritorio. Mire su sonrisa y mi corazón latía desbocado.

Nuevamente ella sonrió y se sentó con las piernas abiertas sobre mi regazo. Tomó mis manos y las colocó en sus caderas.

-Ichigo…

Su voz, su voz sonaba endemoniadamente sexy, y mi cuerpo reacciono. Sentí su beso en mi cuello, su lengua, sus dedos entre mi cabello. Recuerdo que gemí. Mis labios urgidos tomaron los ajenos sin miramientos. La escuche gemir cuando mi lengua exigía ser satisfecha. Apreté sus caderas contra las mías y ambos gemimos.

-¡I-Ichigo..!

Gritó y me levante con ella en brazos apoyándola sobre el escritorio. No sabía cómo diablos había ocurrido aquello, pero me importaba una mierda. La tenía, la tenía ahí, conmigo. Ella estaba dispuesta.

Levante su falda, Dios sabe que lo hice, y acaricie su piel cremosa una y otra vez mientras mis labios la seguían devorando con urgencia. Baje los tirante del vestido y comencé a besar cada parte de su piel expuesta. Rukia, apoyaba ambas manos sobre la madera soportando nuestro peso. Baje tan lentamente sobre sus pechos que sentí que moría. Volví a subir con urgencia a reclamar sus labios. Y volví a tomarla por la cintura y la lleva a mi cama. No me importaba si en ese momento entraba Kaien y me veía haciéndole el amor a esa que iba a ser mi mujer.

Quite veloz mi playera y volví con urgencia a su labios, mis manos tenían vida propia y las de ellas también cuando bajó el cierre de mi pantalón con la misma desesperación que la mía cuando arranque su vestido de golpe.

Ella cantaba cerca de mi oído y yo me sentía en el mismo paraíso cuando entre en ella.

La puerta se abrió de golpe y supe que era Kaien entrando al cuarto.

-¡Kaien, no es lo que piensas! – grité y me levante de golpe de la silla frente a mi escritorio.

-¿Qué? ..te volviste a quedar dormido.

Mi cuerpo estaba agitado, no entendía que estaba ocurriendo. ¿Dónde? ¿Dónde estaba Rukia?

-¿Y ..Rukia..?

Kaien me miró extrañado y harto.

-Pues supongo que en su dormitorio. Ya duérmete de una vez, estas delirando.

Mi pecho subía y bajaba. Levante mis manos frente a mi rostro. Sé que la toque, mis manos seguían temblando y mi cuerpo seguía estremeciéndose. No podía ser solo un cruel sueño. La toque, sé que lo hice.

.

.

**I&R****I&R****I&R**

**.**

La segunda parte. ¿Qué les pareció?

**Ya saben dejen sus comentarios de esta historia para seguir adelante con ella. **

Gracias a:

Akisa. No, sólo espera y ya veras.

ruki91: claro, con ese mensajito al menos sé que te ha gustado.


	3. Ella y Yo

**Entre la espada y la pared.**

...

...

Caminaba rumbo a mi descanso con la mente distraída cuando Kaien; a quien estaba evitando desde hace unos días, apareció a mi espalda, distrayéndome y arrastrándome a su locura. Cuando me di cuenta, demasiado tarde de dónde me dirigía, aquel camino no era precisamente el que me llevaría a mi descanso que tanto había deseado desde mi primera clase. Sude. De hecho lo reconocía y me irrite con él y más conmigo por ponerme tan estúpidamente nervioso.

-¿Kaien..? – pestañó confundida al vernos ahí –.. Ichigo.

Fue cuando Rukia apareció con su pesquero y su blusa entallada. Mi amigo levantó la mano en forma de saludo y se acercó a la mujercita. Yo me quede rezagado observando su sonrisa cariñosa al animal que tenía como amigo ¿Cómo diablos consiguió que ella saliera con él?

-¡Hola Rukia! – saludó un chico peli-rojo que pasaba corriendo guiñándole el ojo y una sonrisa coqueta, la cual no quitó hasta que desapareció mucho más adelante. Yo claro, fruncí el ceño molesto, ¿cómo se atrevía a hacer eso en mi …en la presencia de Kaien?

Mire a Kaien para saber su expresión y no se había percatado de que le estaban coqueteando en sus narices.

-¡Hola Renji! – le contestó con una sonrisa al tipo aquel.

Metí mis manos en las bolsas de mi pantalón indiferente a lo que estaba a mí alrededor. Ellos seguían caminando delante de mí ¿Por qué los seguía? Me detuve. Era un completo idiota, ni siquiera se había detenido a saludarme o a mirarme.

-¿Ichigo…?

Kaien detuvo sus pasos y pude escuchar su tremenda carcajada, para después mirar hacia mí y señalarme.

-¡No, a él le gustan las mujeres altas y bien proporcionadas! ¡Es un completo pervertido! – y más carcajadas.

Escuche y me estremecí. Me puse de mil colores. Rukia regresó su mirada sorprendida y me escudriño sin tomarse enserio lo que acababa de decir Kaien. Corrí para quedar frente a ambos.

-¡Por eso siempre está solo!

-¡Idiota! ¡Por qué le estas diciendo eso pervertido! - le grite como demente y él seguía riendo alejándose de nosotros para apoyarse sobre una columna más alejada.

-¡Deberías ver su cuarto lleno de pornografía! – gritaba mi "amigo"

- ¡Eres tú quien tiene esos gustos enfermos!

Me gire rápidamente a ella, a ella debía aclararle todo. Su mirada seguía muy atenta a mis expresiones. Y me sonroje, y el aire de me fue de los pulmones, desde que entró a mi cuarto aquella noche –claro, en mis más oscuros sueños, los que no le revelaría - y pude tocarla y escucharla muy cerca no había tenido oportunidad; sí, lo admito, estaba huyendo de su mirada desde aquella vez, la estaba evitando. Y ahora la tenía sólo a medio paso de mí, mirándome con esos enormes ojos violetas.

-¿Eso… es cierto?

- ¡No es cierto! – le asegure gritando - ¡E-eso… que dijo no es cierto! A mí no me gustan ese.. – me sonroje –..tipo de mujeres.

_Sólo tú. Sólo me gustas tú. Gritó mi mente._

-¿De verdad? – ella ladeaba su perfecto rostro.

-¡Sí! – la mire con decisión, quería que ella captara mi mirada, ella no mentía, no a Rukia.- ¡Tampoco tengo pornografía pegada en las paredes! ¡Puedes ir a verlo si quieres! – me sonroje por el atrevimiento.

-¿No será gay? Empiezo a sospechar que lo es – más carcajadas de parte del pelinegro- no le conozco a nadie y jamás habla con otras mujeres, nunca las invita al cuarto ..

Todos nos miraban, pero más a mí por lo que había dicho Kaien.

-¡QUIERES CALLARTE!

Gire una vez más mi rostro.

-No soy gay – le asegure y me sonrió.

- Nunca lo pensé.

Y mi alma descanso un momento.

-¡Eso dice, que no te engañe pequeña Rukia!

-¡LARGATE KAIEN!

...

...

Ok. La volví a subir porque creo que olvide un detalle pequeñísimo, cuando Ichigo explica que ella entró a su cuarto, claro en sus sueños, creo que no quedo claro. Pero sólo fueron sueños de su loca y caliente cabeza, ja.

**Akisa** espero que ahora si quede claro, y perdón por ese error.

Gracias por sus comentarios.

**Ya saben, dejen comentarios o no actualizo. Ja.**

Sé que es corto, pero este capítulo no estaba contemplado, pero me era necesario colocarlo por algo que se verá al final.

Muchas gracias. Hasta la próxima.


	4. Lejos

**Entre la espada y la pared.**

.

:::::::…..::::::::

:::::::…..::::::::

Él golpeaba con sus dedos la superficie del escritorio.

-¿Y qué ha pasado? ¿Ya se lo dijiste?

-No, esta con Kaien.

-¡Wow!.. – con indiferencia - Eso sí que es malo.

Sí, malo, yo sólo era el espectador de lo que pasaba entre ellos. Intentaba estar lo más lejos posible, pero ella no me lo estaba haciendo nada fácil, aparecía en lugares donde menos me lo esperaba, me sonreía, me acompañaba, tomaba mi brazo jalándolo a su cuerpo…su cuerpo. Cuando Rukia aparecía con su sonrisa y su hermoso bien formado y pequeño cuerpo balanceándose delante de mí, aquel recuerdo de sentirla estremecer entre mis brazos, bajo mi cuerpo, bajo mis labios hacía que mi frustración y deseos creciera al infinito. Para después caer en picada, cuando Kaien aparecía no sé de dónde y la alejaba sin pena alguna.

Comenzaba a sentir una culpa enorme porque es mi amigo y no puedo jamás engañarle, no puedo hacerle eso ¿cierto? Él la vio primero..y .. ¡Lo siento tanto! si tan sólo pudiera cambiar eso, si tan sólo aquel día no hubieran quedado en verlo en la maldita cafetería, si tan sólo no me hubiera tardado con mi decano.

-No deberías mortificarte.

Me había dicho Ishida a mi lado ¿Qué no debería? Todo eso me estaba matando. En mis locas y desesperadas fantasías ella estaba loca por mí, me perseguía y buscaba, se me insinuaba. Lo que claro me provocaba una risa estúpida por semejante idea, aunque cuando se lo comenté; claro, sin algunos detalles a Uryuu, a él no le hizo tanta gracia como pensaba.

-¡No soy tu maldito confidente! – me había gritado desde su lugar muy irritado. - ¿Me puedes explicar cómo diablos llegamos a éste punto? Tú y yo ni siquiera hablábamos más de cinco minutos, de hecho no sé si nos llevábamos bien – acomodo sus anteojos y volvió a tomar una postura relajada- ¿Qué no notas la ironía? .. En definitiva eres idiota Ichigo.

-Gracias, también te aprecio.

-No dudo que cualquier chica que se fijara en ti posiblemente tenga algún daño cerebral – me decía con sonrisa en rostro, me moleste porque la estaba ofendiendo – mírate, no sé cuándo estas feliz ..pero siempre sé cuándo estas molesto… ósea siempre. Tienes ese mal hábito de tener la cara de pocos amigos y el ceño fruncido. ¿Quién podría fijarse en ti?

-Cállate.

Él rió.

-Lo siento, pero, deberías poner distancia ¿no? ¿Para qué enredarte con la novia de tu mejor amigo? ¿Qué ganarías con eso? Yo diría que perderías. Ella podría molestarse porque confundes su atención con algo que tú quieres que sea desesperadamente verdad. Y Shiba, bueno, ¿ya pensaste en cómo se pondría si llegara a enterarse que tienes esa clase de pensamientos con ella?

Sí, tenía mucho en qué pensar.

:::::::::::::::::

.

-Ichigo – escuche que me halaban de la mano. Me gire y la vi. Estaba con una minifalda de mezclilla azul; que dejaba ver la mitad de su muslo cremoso, una blusa blanca de tirantes, con botones de colores pegada a su esbelta figura, su cabello recogido en una coleta alta; que mostraba orgulloso el cuello y sus rectos hombros blancos. Hermosa.

Me siento como un ladrón que estoy preso en éste cuerpo, en ella, en estos pensamientos que tengo cada noche, porque aunque nunca he engañado a mi amigo, en pensamientos ya la ame mil veces, conocí y reconocí su cuerpo entre mis manos y labios.

-Hoy no te vi en la cafetería.

-No, tuve que ir con mi decano.

Me sonrió y me miró con aquellos ojos gatunos y hermosos. Ella simplemente no podría estar coqueteándome. Eso era absurdo y eso me desilusionaba. Era acariciar un loco sentimiento. Y adentrarme más a una fantasía inexistente.

-¿Quieres ir por un café ahora?

Asentí y la seguí muy de cerca.

-Estas muy distraído ¿te preocupa algo? – se detuvo frente a mí y ladeo su bello rostro, pestañó una, dos veces. Y mis pupilas se me dilataron al verla endemoniadamente deseable.

-No – desvié la mirada apenado por los pensamientos que se me habían disparado – sólo me siento cansado.

Rukia sonrió y sin previo aviso se aproximó, jaló de mi chaqueta y baje a su altura, donde me plantó un beso en la mejilla.

-¿Mejor?

¿Mejor? ¡Me estaba preguntando de verdad eso! Ahora no podía tener la cabeza fría.

:::::::::::::::::

.

Un mes, un mes de mortificación. Esto realmente es innecesario, mi corazón no lo soportara más. No hasta ésta noche.

**Toc- toc**

Recuerdo que abrí la puerta con desgano. Y ella estaba ahí parada frente a mí. Déjàvu

-Necesito un acompañante.

Dijo eso, y como idiota asentí y salí por aquella puerta de mi dormitorio a las nueve con cuarenta de la noche. ¿A dónde iba? ¡Qué diablos me importaba! Iría al mismísimo infierno si tenía que acompañarla. ¿Kaien? No sé y tampoco pregunte por qué no le buscaba a él. ¿Qué no había salido con ella? Por eso no estaba.

Tomó mi mano y me jalo todo el trayecto.

Cuando llegamos al supermercado lo supe, un golpe fuerte a mi pobre corazón ya abatido. Su maldita fiesta de cumpleaños. Yo lo había olvidado y ella me lo recordaba. De repente sentí el odio, el rencor acumularse en mi garganta, en mis puños apretados.

-¿Para esto me sacaste?

Sí, lo he dicho con rencor y no me importaba. Rukia me miró con aquellos enormes ojos que me hechizaban mientras asentía con una sonrisa. Creo que no notó mi furia en mi rostro o en mis palabras. ¿A qué estaba jugando conmigo? ¿Quería volverme loco? ¿Por qué dejaba que ella siguiera lastimándome? ¿Por qué dejaba que lo hiciera?

-Sé que le encantara ¿no lo crees? - enseñó un par de juegos que podrían utilizar para hacer más amena la fiesta. -¿te gustan? También deberíamos llevar estos. Escoge algo que te guste, yo pago. ¿Podrías decirme que le gusta más a Kaien?

-¡No hubiera salido pasa esto!

Di media vuelta y me aleje de ella a pasos agigantados. Ella saltó una exclamación que no escuche muy bien.

-¡Ichigo!

Me gritaba, pero no me detuve ¿Para qué? ¿Para que siguiera manipulando mi debilidad por ella? ¡No, ya no podía! ¿Para seguir sufriendo en silencio, sabiendo que nunca tendré libertad de amarla?

-¡I-Ichigo!

Y así me aleje por completo de ella. No volví a tomar café en la misma cafetería, caminaba lejos de la universidad para conseguirlo y me demoraba en volver, al menos hasta saber que no me los encontraría por los pasillos. Trataba de no frecuentar los lugares donde sabía me la encontraría "casualmente".

Después de ello, la bendita fiesta sorpresa la hicieron en la sala destinada para el alumnado. Había mucha gente, mucho ruido y luces extrañas saliendo de todos lados. Vaya que sí lo era una fiesta.

A decir verdad me escondía en cuanto Rukia me buscaba la mirada o se acercaba. La miraba pestañar confundida y mirar en ambas direcciones cuando creía que me tenía, para después bajar la mirada y perseguir a Kaien. Que muy gustoso la abrazó y le hizo girar mientras plantaba besos en su rostro. Yo simplemente aparte la mirada hastiado.

-¿Te estas escondiendo? Vaya Ichigo, no pensé que llegaras a este punto.

Escuche la burla de Uryuu y me largue a encerrar a mi dormitorio.

No sé cuánto tiempo habré dormido, pero escuche el abrir de la puerta y unas risas y más de dos voces murmurar tras la puerta. Yo estaba dándoles la espalda. Escuche pasos y murmullos entrar.

-Eshee -Idio-ta …

-¡Shh! Despertaras a Ichigo.

-¡Shh! …she, she… ¡Eshigo..Eshigo! cashathe con él shi te preojupa-hanto.

Era su voz, su maldita y sensual voz y estaba en mi habitación … con Kaien.

-¡cállate maldito borracho!

Escuche como azotó en la cama y pequeñas risas. No sólo era ella, venia acompañada.

-Nnoo-sheas bru-thaa.

-¡Que te calles, Ichigo está durmiendo!

Hubo un silencio y mi mente no quería pensar en lo que posiblemente estuviera pasando. No giraría para verlos, si lo hacía posiblemente lo poco que tenía de dignidad y corazón se irían al caño.

-Oshe. Jedathe.

Mi piel se erizo y mis ojos se abrieron. Sentí que mi corazón latía feroz y preocupado. Un largo silencio. Y de nuevo.

-¡Idiota! duérmete y no despiertes a Ichigo, si me entero que lo has hecho te matare. Vámonos.

Su respuesta, su respuesta fue muy baja pero pude escucharla y me sentí muy bien. Otro silencio y escuche pasos delicados, como cuando alguien anda en puntitas acercándose y otras alejarse, no sé qué pasaba y no pensaba girarme. Después de nuevo no escuche nada, cerré tan rápido los ojos que no pude ver si la sombra se acercaba o se marchaba, pero tampoco escuche la puerta.

Fue en ese momento que sentí calor en mi espalda, un peso apoyarse sobre mi colchón hundiéndolo y un beso en mi mejilla muy cerca de la comisura de mis labios.

-Buenas noches, Ichigo – había susurrado.

Después el cerrar de la puerta.

::::::::::::::::

.

Aquella mañana no podía mirarlo a los ojos, le rehuía temiendo que mi cara me delatara. Que tuviera escrita en la frente la palabra** TRAIDOR**, aunque realmente yo no haya dado pie ni respondido a ningún beso, aunque lo hubiera deseado…Así que se supone saldríamos, yo simplemente dije que sí y desaparecí en el resto del día.

-Así que simplemente huiste.

-Aja.

-¿Fue fácil no?

-Aja.

-Ya veo … y dime ¿por eso nosotros tenemos que pagar tus estupideces?

-Uryuu – lo tranquilizaba Orihime pegada a él – deberíamos disfrutar la película ¿no crees?

-Tsk . Espero el día en que pueda cobrármelo Ichigo.

-Te pague las entradas ¿no? – le dije quitado de la pena a su lado.

Sí, simplemente se me hizo fácil hacer eso, que quedarme pensando encerrado en mi cuarto lo que estuvieran haciendo esos dos. Eran cerca de las diez de la noche cuando salimos de cenar los tres juntos.

-Enseguida vuelvo.

Escuche a Ishida y me dejo solo con Orihime. Ella estaba mirando unos chocolates en el aparador cuando mi vista giró a la izquierda y mi tormento apareció con un sonrisa entre la multitud que salía del cine acompañada de amigos y él.

Mis ojos y sus ojos se encontraron aún en la distancia y su sonrisa se esfumó.

:::::::::::::::

::::::::::::::

Fue un capi un poco más largo.

Ya saben sus comentarios serán bien recibidos.

Gracias a las personitas que me han leído y las que espero que pronto o hagan.

Muchas gracias.

Pero ya saben, no pueden salirse de esta página sin antes dejar

**SU RESPECTIVO REVIEW.**

**¡Así que háganme feliz!**


	5. Preludio

**Entre la espada y la pared**

**.**

…**::I&R::…**

**.**

- ¡AH! – escuche un sonoro suspiro - ¡Por fin! Estaré libre de cualquier tipo de responsabilidad.

-No es como que te hagas responsable de muchas cosas tampoco.

-Cállate, lo dices porque no disfrutas tu juventud – recriminó con sonrisa satisfecha.

-Te escuchas como mi loco padre – hice una pausa - ¡pero qué digo! Si son cortados por la misma tijera. - tú sí que serias un buen hijo para él, sin duda sería el padre más idiotamente feliz del universo.

Kaien soltó una carcajada.

-¡Sin lugar a duda! Pero ..ahora explica ¿Dónde estabas ayer? Nos dejaste esperando.

-Tenía cosas que hacer.

-Siempre tienes cosas que hacer – obvió – Mmm..¿Qué harás esta noche Ichigo?

-¿Por qué preguntas?

Formule sin quitar mi atención a mis libros.

-Sólo quería saber si estarías aquí hoy.

Ahora sí que la había levantado.

-¿Qué quieres decirme Kaien? – dirigí mi mirada a él – Habla claro.

Kaien estaba acostado en su cama leyendo Dios sabe qué cosa. Levantó sus ojos oscuros y con sólo verlos supe que quería.

-¡No lo sueñes! Si quieres hacer tus cosas.. para eso existen los hoteles.

-¿Estás loco? No sería capaz de llevarla ahí.

-¡Pero sí la traerías aquí! ¿No?

-No seas niño Ichigo, yo te dejaría el cuarto sin ningún problema si tú alguna vez lo pidieras.

-No tengo duda de ello – mordí mi labio.

-¿Y entonces? – preguntó con entusiasmo, sabiendo que en cierto forma él sin duda lo haría. Pero tan sólo de pensarlo con quien lo usaría mi alma moría y se retorcía de celos. Imaginándomela sobre aquellas sabanas y él…. ¡No! No podría volver a dormir en aquel cuarto si se lo permitiera.

-Olvídalo.

-¡Bah! Tendré que ir a los jardines de atrás – dijo simple y volvió a acostarse.

-Eres un idiota ¿Cómo te atreves? Ese lugar está a la vista de medio estudiante que lo ocupa por la noche.

- Pues tú no me das muchas opciones, así que no sé de qué te quejas – bostezó – además si conoces el lugar y te diriges entre los ciruelos blancos y te quedas detrás de los cerezos.. – sonrió -.. tendrás mucha intimidad.

Apreté mis puños.

-¡Ah! Por cierto … - me volvió a mirar. Yo estaba levantándome de mi asiento –.. Rukia..

-No quiero oírte, si quieres trae a quien tú quieras al cuarto, estaré en la biblioteca hasta tarde.

-Oye…

Y salí de la habitación hecho una fiera. Cuando regrese no había rastros de Kaien o cualquier invitada. Seguramente etaria entre los cerezos y detrás de los ciruelos o como fuera.

Me dirigí a mi cama y me acosté, no había podido concentrarme.

.

…**::I&R::…**

**.**

Agradezco a ustedes por seguirme. Sé que el capítulo fue mega cortito y es porque no estaba contemplado, pero que también tiene un motivo jajaja… un **MUY BUEN**** motivo**.

Bueno esto termina y adivinen he dejado lo mejor al último. Así que dejen sus comentarios si lo quieren ver **TODO (mirada lujuriosa) **

**Gracias por sus comentarios.**

**Así que síganme haciendo muy feliz y escríbanme.**

…**aun cuando la haya concluido la historia, me encanta saber que siguen leyendo mi historia..**

**Así que espero tener sus Reviews para animarme en regalarles el final MUY BUENO. ja**


	6. Errores y Verdades

**::::::**

**Antes de comenzar esta lectura, AVISO, contiene lemmon, así que si no te gusta este tipo de lectura aquí para.**

**Bien, al principio de esta historia Ichigo contaba la historia, pero a partir del lemmon lo hare yo. Ja.**

**Así que ¿Qué esperamos? A leer. **

**:::::**

**.**

**.**

**Entre la espada y la pared**

.

.

…**::I&R::…**

.

-Deberíamos salir en parejas ¿no lo crees?

Mis ojos subieron a los oscuros de mi amigo. ¿Salir? Pensé. No, salir no, apenas hace unos momentos se quejaba de su maldita jaqueca y ahora quería salir, era imposible. Sin mencionar que apenas ayer puso una excusa por haberlos dejado plantado y ahora no podía buscar una ni mucho menos lo dejarían. Estaba perdido.

No podía estar con ella después de lo ocurrido, un beso en la mejilla ¡pero seguía siendo un maldito beso que lo dejo queriendo más, mucho más!

-¡Oh! Pero Ichigo no tiene una pareja. Tendríamos que conseguirle una ¿No lo crees? mm… creo que Toshiro está liado con una de modas, su nombre es mm Momo..algo. Invitaríamos por supuesto a Uryuu y su novia, entre más mucho mejor.

No, no quería participar en ello. Todos los demás asintieron gustosos.

Cabe mencionar que para mí fue una noche espantosa, me negué a ser acompañado y esa salida no tenía nada de "parejas", asistieron varias personas, chicas en su mayoría que no conocía, alguna que otra tan solo de vista como Rangiku, un poco a Toshiro y Hinamori . Aunque al parecer eran de la misma facultad de Rukia.

Rukia platicaba animadamente con Rangiku, que gritaba llamando la atención de medio mundo, la primera volteaba de vez en vez a su detrás para verificar que seguía con ellos. En pequeños momentos se detenía e intentaba caminar a mí lado, pero me detenía fingiendo ver aparadores aburridos. _¡Es de tu amigo! ¡Es de tu amigo!_ Me repetía mil veces.

Las chicas platicaban animadamente. Toshiro estaba mirando fastidiado, él caminaba cerca de Hinamori y otra amiga.

Kaien estaba más alejado de nosotros, de hecho estaba hasta adelante platicando animadamente con una chica de cabellera larga y negra, alta y delgada, no sabía quién era, pero se le veía muy tranquilo y extremadamente cómodo en su presencia. Eso me hizo enfurecer ¡por qué diablos dejaba a Rukia atrás! ¡Si yo fuera él…!..._pero no lo soy_.

Cuando la vi llegar acompañada de mi amigo el aire me falto, aquel vestido color lila que simulaba tener la mitad de una blusa de tirantes de un lado y que el resto caía flojo mostrando una buena parte de su hombro, se mantenía muy ceñido a su esbelta figura; mostrando el bien formado cuerpo que tenía, los tacones de los botines blancos le hacían ver un poco más alta y con unas piernas más largas y estilizadas; más de lo que ya eran. El gorro era del mismo color que el vestido sólo que éste tenía dos franjas blancas alrededor y un botón de conejo al costado derecho.

Realmente me sentía físicamente agotado, sostener una farsa que nunca existió realmente es duro. Mire a Rukia ¿ella estaría fingiendo también? ¿Fue algo especial para ella aquel beso, quizá inocente que le dio? Cómo es que se mantenía fresca frente a Kaien, la culpa no se le veía por ningún lado. Ella sonreía y su amigo estaba ocupado en otro asunto más adelante.

_Suficiente_, había gritado mi mente. Me detuve en medio de aquel pasillo con adoquines blancos, tuve suficiente. Di media vuelta y me perdí entre el mar de gente que iba y venía dentro de la plaza. Salí de ella y camine sin mirar atrás a paso veloz hasta llegar al cruce, me detuve esperando el cambio del color del semáforo. Me dolía la cabeza, tenía que hacer algo, un cambio de cuarto, salón, de escuela, de país, ¡Qué sé yo! el punto era que ya no debería estar haciendo eso, acompañarlos como si fuéramos buenos amigos.

Cruce a pasos largos, di vuelta en una esquina poco menos poblada y seguí perdido en mi cabeza, ese era el camino largo a la facultad pero que más daba, quería estar solo. No podía siquiera mirarla a la cara sin recordar aquel beso que hubiera deseado fuera en otro lado.

Detuve mis pasos y agache la mirada, estaba realmente enfermo por ella, estaba a punto de terminar una amistad de años. ¿Y acaso valía la pena? Rukia se quedó con Kaien, era obvia la preferencia, ni siquiera vio cuando me fui, posiblemente aun ni se percataban…Me sentía tan..

-¡I-ICHIGO!

Escuche un jadeo y levante la mirada al frente sin voltear. Eso no podía estar pasando. Escuche silencio. Mi mente estaba jugando conmigo.

-Ichigo – ella…ella caminó al frente, colocándose justo en mi campo de visión. El gorro estaba desacomodado y aquel maldito vestido se había subido al correr- ¿Por qué te fuiste?

Yo no conteste, en ese momento me sentía el hombre más usado y traicionado de la historia. Primero me besaba en el pasillo, cuando dormía, acariciaba sin mi permiso mi mano, se presentaba y me hablaba con esa maldita sonrisa, me coqueteaba con esos movimientos endemoniados de su cuerpo sexy, entraba cada noche bajo mi cama y repetía una y otra vez mi nombre… y después estaba con..con él, su novio al fin y al cabo.

-¿Estás enojado conmigo?

_¿Enojado?_ Estaba lo que le seguía de eso, pero no tenía el derecho de mencionarlo.

-No.

-Ya no has ido a la cafetería, te he esperado y..

-No tengo tiempo de hablar, tengo que irme, lo siento.

Camine alejándome de su mirada, huyendo de mis deseos.

Ella me siguió muy de cerca, yo caminaba y Rukia corría para tratar de alcanzar el ritmo de mi paso.

-Deberías regresar con Kaien.

-¿Por qué? ¿Por qué no me quieres hablar? Desde que me dejaste en el supermercado no hemos hablado y..

-No tengo nada que hablar contigo...

Volví a doblar en una esquina menos habitada. Ella se estaba quedando rezagada. Era momento de perderla…para siempre.

-De- ¡DETENTE!

Me sorprendió el grito y pare para mirarla. Tenía su mirada brillosa clavada en mí, sus mejillas estaban muy rojas y sus labios los mantenía apretados. Realmente se veía muy linda. En un momento ella caminó hacia mí rápidamente, levantó sus manos jaló de mí y sucedió lo que más deseaba…me besó. Me besó lentamente.

¿Qué estaba sucediendo? ¿Cómo habíamos llegado a eso? ¿Por qué? Y de repente la imagen de Kaien.

-¡No! – la empuje sin mucho tacto. Ella trastabilló- ¡Qué demonios! ¡¿Por qué fue eso?! – le grite ofendido, lastimado por jugar conmigo de esa manera tan cruel y limpie sin querer, Dios sabe que no sé por qué lo hice, mis labios que suponía deberían estar rojos por el beso. No debí haberlo hecho de esa forma, como si su tacto me fuera repulsivo. Fue cuando vi sus mejillas mojadas y un dolor en sus ojos que pensé que se quebraría frente a mí, y lo que quedaba de furia se convirtió en confusión.

-¿Por qué?

Preguntaba. Yo desvié mi mirada. Mordí mi mejilla interna, no se lo diría, no podría engañar a Kaien.

-¿Acaso…no te gusto?

Abrí mis ojos llenos de pánico. ¿Qué había dicho?

-Es …eso…. ¿no te gusto?

Un silencio muy pesado nos rodeó. ¿Qué? Yo regrese mi mirada llena de asombro y ella la desvió y dio un paso atrás.

-Sí, lo suponía – vi una sonrisa falsa y llevó su cabello detrás de la oreja, dio otro paso atrás. - te gusta más esa chica ¿verdad? – levantó su rostro con aquella misma sonrisa mentirosa e hizo una pausa para continuar – eres un mentiroso… cuando dijiste…. – agachó la mirada.

¿Cuál chica? Me preguntaba atónito.

-Es bonita – otra lagrima bajó por su mejilla – sí, bueno…- limpió aquel líquido y desvió su mirada buscando desesperada una salida – …adiós.

Dio un par de pasos atrás y salió corriendo en dirección opuesta a la mía, a la plaza, a la facultad, a Kaien. Yo quería ir tras ella, pero mis piernas no me respondían.

Así era mejor...mucho mejor.

Sí …..

…mejor….

…**..**

_**~~sonido de celular~~**_

…_**..**_

_**-¡Ichigo idiota!¡ ¡¿Por qué demonios no contestas?! ¿Dónde estás? .. ¿Rukia está contigo? **_

_**-Sí..digo ..no.. estaba.**_

_**-¡Decídete de una maldita vez! ¿Puedes llevarla de vuelta a la facultad? Salió detrás de ti cuando vio que ya no estabas. Es lo menos que puedes hacer por ella.**_

_**Me sentía furioso con él. Yo tratándome de alejar para no provocar un daño entre ambos y él acercándola más.**_

_**-¡ES TU NOVIA! ¡HAZLO TÚ! **_

…_**..**_

_**~~Silencio~~**_

…_**..**_

_**-¡QUÉ! ¿De dónde sacas eso idiota? Deja de decir tonterías. Y ve a dejarla a la puerta de su cuarto cabeza hueca. ¡MÁS TE VALE QUE LO HAGAS! Si me entero que le ha pasado algo sobre ti va mi furia ¿¡ENTENDIDO!?**_

_**~~Silencio~~**_

_¿Qué dijo?_

_Grito mi mente como un eco__**. **_

_**.**_

_**-¡PE-PERO! … ¡es tu novia! ..¡TÚ DIJISTE QUE ESTABAS SALIENDO CON UNA CHICA DE LA FACULTAD DE ARTE! **_

_**-¡Y LO HAGO IDIOTA!.. Su nombre es Miyako ¿lindo nombre no lo crees? Rukia me la presento hace semanas…. ¿Qué nunca me escuchas cuando te platico? ¿De dónde sacaste eso?**_

…

_**Del otro lado de la línea.**_

_-¿Qué dice? _

_-¡El idiota dice que Rukia en mi novia! ¡¿Pueden creerlo?!_

_Risas _

…

_**-N-no..no es Rukia.. - me decía más para mis adentros que para que él me escuchara – T-tú…aquella…aquella vez en el cuarto, pediste que se quedara…yo..escuche …**_

Atónito

_**-¡A MIYAKO IDIOTA!...¡¿ESTAS DROGADO?!... ¡SU NOVIO! ¡DIOS SANTO!.. Si apenas es una chiquilla ¡es como mi hermana…!- sonaba exaltado y sumamente sorprendido, pero, más lo estaba yo- ..Creo que le gusta alguien más.. ¡No sé!.. ¡POR QUÉ DEMONIOS ESTAMOS HABLANDO ESO! … ¡**_**Aghr**_**!.. ¡Maldición, más te vale que la lleves!...¿Ichigo?….¿Me estas escuchando? ¡CARAJO! **_

…**::I&R::…**

-¡Maldición! ¿Ichigo?

-¿Qué pasa Kaien?

- El idiota me colgó – sonrió mirando el celular y pasó a su bella novia - creo que el muy imbécil se acaba de dar cuenta de algo.

Miyako sonrió a su novio y lo abrazó.

-¿Nos vamos?

…**::I&R::…**

_Rukia. Rukia._

Repetía como loco mientras corría entre aquella calle solitaria. ¿Dónde estás? ¿Dónde? ¿Habrá regresado a la universidad? Saque el celular y comencé a buscar su número.

-Contesta, contesta…maldición ¡CONTESTA! - había sido un completo idiota. ¿Por qué no le pregunte a Kaien desde un principio? ¿Por qué ella no me dijo nada? ¿Por qué había sido todo tan confuso? ¿Por qué tuve que lastimarla de esa manera?

Había corrido cuadras enteras, entrando y saliendo por calles que daban posibilidad de ocultarse del mundo por un momento. Casi llegaba a la universidad y ella no aparecía. Tendría que dar media vuelta y volver a buscar por el mismo camino donde la vi desaparecer.

Colgué y volví a insistir mientras me repetía una y otra vez lo idiota que era. Se escuchó el primer toque, nada, el segundo, nada, el tercero…. y lo escuche, pero no en mi celular. Comencé a girar mi rostro hacía todos lados; el cuarto y se escuchaba más cerca, el quinto..el sexto y ahí estaba de espaldas a mí, pegada a un poste sin alumbrado, apenas y se notaba su silueta bien formada. Me acerque despacio y pude ver su pie desnudo al aire. En su mano sostenía su bota. Di otro paso y sé que escuchó porque se puso derecha y giró un poco su cabeza para mirarme por el rabillo del ojo.

- Me lastime – dijo ocultando su rostro en la oscuridad. Vi que se limpiaba la cara con la mano libre – pero..ya estoy bien – bajo el pie lastimado y comenzó a caminar despacio alejándose de mí.

-Rukia..

-Ya estoy bien, será mejor que regrese.

-Te ayudare – me aproxime en sólo dos pasos.

-Preferiría que no.

-Pero, no puedes caminar – hice un ademan para tomarla por la cintura, pero ella apartó mi mano sin mirarme.

-De hecho….preferiría que no volviéramos hablar – y se alejó a paso lento.

Temblé. Y mi corazón se partió

…**..**

_**~~sonido de celular~~**_

…

– Sí…Renji… ¿Llorando? No ...¿Puedes venir por mí?...sí...estoy..

Ahora fui yo quien se aproximó y le cerré el paso pegándola contra la pared y mi cuerpo, no con mucha delicadeza pues esas palabras me tensaron.

-¡NO! ¡ESO JAMÁS!

Ahora tenía una vista perfecta de sus ojos hinchados, de sus mejillas y nariz rojas por el llanto. Apreté los puños con decisión. Era ahora o nunca. Apoye con fuerza mis manos a sus costados, a la altura de su cabeza para evitar cualquier huida.

-¡Apártate! - empujaba con fuerza.

-¡NO!

_**-¿Rukia?**_

-¡Que me dejes!

Le arrebate el celular.

_**¿Dónde estás?**_

-¡OYE!

_**¿Oye, estás bien? Responde..**_

-¡ELLA ESTÁ BIEN!– y colgué.

- ¡Me lastimas!

-¡No más de lo que ya me has lastimado tú!

Parpadeó confundida.

-¿Qué ..?..

Ella luchaba y volví a empujarla contra la pared.

- He tratado de alejarme de ti durante las últimas semanas sin éxito, me he reprochado mi debilidad al no hacerlo. Te he odiado por ser la causante de mis continuos malestares. Por ser el motivo de mi estado enfermo de odio y celos contra Kaien por tenerte. Por tus constantes atenciones para con él. Deseaba que jamás lo hubieras conocido. Deseaba que fuera yo quien vieras por primera vez…Deseaba que él no existiera…

-¿De qué hablas ..?

-Por hacerme soñar contigo, por hacerme ilusiones, por dañar mi mente, por hacer mi vida un caos, por hacerme sentir culpable al pensar que estaba traicionando a mí mejor amigo por estar enamorado como idiota de su novia…. ¡Por desearte..!

Vi como Rukia abría sus finos labios así como sus enormes e hinchados ojos de sorpresa, los cuales dejaron correr lágrimas.

-Te odie por hacer que me enamorara de ti y tú ni te dabas cuenta.

Dije muy bajito y muy cerca de ella, podía sentir nuestras respiraciones entrelazarse, ella por el llanto y yo por mi excitación al confesar mis sentimientos. Rukia bajó su mirada y apoyó su frente en mi pecho hipeando.

-Él…no..él ..no.

-Lo sé. Lo supe tarde. – sonreí

Levante su rostro y sequé los restos de dolor en sus mejillas. Respire hondo y me acerque a sus labios. La escuche suspirar al sentirme y sentí una punzada en mi estómago. Sus labios eran dulces y suaves, como los había imaginado millones de veces, delgados y moldeables. Abrí mis labios pidiendo en silencio que ella hiciera lo mismo para conocerla y probarla. Felizmente acepto gustosa. Tome con firmeza su cintura y ella me rodeo el cuello con sus delgados brazos.

Mi beso fue suave y lento, quería percibir, saborearla toda ella. Rukia apretó más su agarre en mi cuello, nuestros labios danzaban al mismo compás, mi lengua acariciaba lenta y exigente aquella cavidad húmeda y yo me sentí en el cielo. La levante por la cintura, aun pegados contra la pared, para tenerla a mi altura sin romper nuestra uníos. No era consciente de lo que pasaba a nuestro alrededor, sólo escuche la bota caer contra el pavimento, el sonido de nuestros labios y nuestras respiraciones ser más agitadas.

-I-ichi..

Pero no la deje terminar, no quería perderme ningún instante dentro de su boca. Apoye mi cuerpo sobre su cuerpo para tener un punto de apoyo y poder bajar mis manos delineando sus piernas y colocarlas alrededor de mi cintura, siendo consiente que su corto vestido ahora estaba mostraba mucho más de lo que se permitiría mostrar. Moví mis labios a su cuello, mi cadera por impulso la presionó y soltó un gemido. Mis manos que la sostenían por los muslos volvieron a deslizarse hacia arriba subiendo hasta las caderas ese bendito vestido. Volví a mecer mis caderas y ella me aceptó gustosa. Solté un ronco y profundo gemido.

-Por..favor…

Me escuche decir. Estaba enardecido, necesitaba que ella me detuviera o la tomaría en plena calle, a la vista de quien estuviera pasando. Robe una vez más sus labios. Una de mis mano sostenía un muslo, mientras la otra comenzaba a adentrase por lugares donde no habría marcha atrás. Era cálida y suave su entrepierna. Mis dedos comenzaron a tocar aquel límite que marcaban sus bragas y el sitio de mi placer. Rukia jaló aire al sentirme entrar, sólo un toque y me detuvo su mano. Subí la mirada expectante a sus ojos llenos de pasión.

-A-aquí…no..

Le costó decirme. Estaba más bella, sus mejillas estaban rojas y sus labios hinchados por mis besos.

-Podrían …vernos.

Ella asintió a lo que difícilmente pronuncie. La baje con las manos temblándome, aun la mantenía apretada a mi cuerpo. Baje su vestido y me quede ahí respirando con dificultad. Cerré mis ojos tratando de aclarar mis ideas, necesitaba detallar el maldito plan, necesitaba llegar lo más rápido posible a mi maldito cuarto y aventarla sobre la cama.

Abrí mis ojos y ella me miraba con un deseo líquido impregnado en sus ojos. No podía llevarla corriendo, le costaba mantener apoyado su pie. Rukia abrió sus labios como queriendo soltar un gemido, una súplica y me volví a tensar. La llevaría cargando si era necesario, pero esa noche sería mi mujer...para siempre.

Levante el rostro mirando la oscuridad entre las calles, como si eso me diera la solución. Sólo eran un par de calles y estaríamos dentro de la universidad, si tan sólo pudiéramos entrar por la parte de atrás sin ser vistos. Gire mi rostro a ella. Di un paso atrás y levante su bota del suelo. La tome por la cintura y por debajo de sus muslos y la cargue. Sentía mi cuerpo extremadamente rígido, cuando sus brazos me rodearon y su aliento acarició mí oído.

-N-no hagas eso… - le rogué apretándola más a mí. Pude ver una risa en sus labios sensuales provocándome.

…

La podía ver, sólo eran cuestión de pasos y estaríamos en la más enorme intimidad. Cruzaba con los sentidos muy alerta aquella reja que nos separaría del resto del mundo por esa noche. Sólo faltaba cruzar aquel jardín, aulas de química, el patio trasero y estaríamos subiendo las escaleras al dormitorio.

-Ichigo - susurró cerca de mi odio. Bajé mis ojos y tomó mi rostro entre sus manos para besarme. Aquel lugar estaba en completa oscuridad. Sólo atine a soltar sus piernas y acorralarla en una esquina de aquel silencioso jardín. Mis manos estaban ansiosas. Tal vez no llegaríamos a un cuarto.

-Rukia – gemí su nombre al sentirla igual de inquieta que yo. Volví a tomarla por las piernas y enredarlas a mi cintura. Nos alejamos de aquella esquina con mucha dificultas y nos adentramos en la oscuridad.

.

_**Además si conoces el lugar y te diriges entre los ciruelos blancos y te quedas detrás de los cerezos.. – sonrió -.. tendrás mucha intimidad.**_

_**.**_

Un lugar poco adecuado para ella, pero que en aquel momento era lo más cercano que teníamos. Rápidamente me quite la chaqueta para poder apoyar la espalda de Rukia sobre el césped frio. Siento como mi cuerpo se derrite mientras ella corresponde mi atrevido y desesperado beso, pero también sé que ella se encuentra atrapada entre éste mar de sensaciones igual que yo.

Por fin, todo lo que había anhelado, todo lo que aquellas noches habían provocado a mi cuerpo y dañado mi mente, estaba a punto de dejar de ser un sueño.

…

…**::Lemmon::…**

_La noche era fresca. _

Rukia se estaba ahogando al igual que él en sensaciones lascivas. Ichigo la sujetó con firmeza y hundió una mano en su cabello a la altura de la nuca mientras su lengua separaba aquellos finos labios con suavidad, luego exploró, adentrándose para saborear, acariciar, hasta que una necesidad desesperante, pero muy placentera, empezó a palpitar en sus vientres.

-He soñado con esto – él le confeso en un susurro con voz pastosa y pesada muy cerca de su oído.

Aquellas manos tan masculinas recorrían a placer el pequeño cuerpo bajo él. Viajaban y reclamaban cada parte de su perfecta anatomía. Sus labios húmedos bajaban despacio por su cuello y garganta hasta el principio de sus pechos, que aún seguían siendo celosamente escondidos por aquel vestido. La escuchó gemir cuando sus manos; antes puestas en aquellos montes pequeños y suaves que masajeaba, eran lentamente deslizadas por los costados de sus pechos y entrar nuevamente como víbora por su estómago y vientre y adentrarse sigilosamente entre sus muslos para separarlos. Todo esto con la mirada atenta de Ichigo sobre las reacciones de su compañera, la cual mantenía celosamente oculta su violácea mirada. Él podía ver aún con la escasa luz, su encantador y provocativo rostro, sus mejillas teñidas de un rojo encantador, sus labios finos; ahora hinchados, entreabiertos pidiendo ser tomados y sus ojos negándole aquella fascinante mirada.

Rukia jalaba aire inexistente a sus pulmones. Quería pronunciar su nombre, quería llamarle. Quería decirle que ella también lo había soñado, había soñado millones de cosas desde su primer encuentro en la cafetería. Que era el causante de sus constantes frustraciones y temores más ocultos al pensar que no podría llamar su atención. Que había sufrido al verlo acompañado ..que derramó en la oscuridad de su cuarto un par de lágrimas en dos ocasiones.

Un grito brotó en su garganta y no pudo contenerlo cuando sintió ser acariciada entre los muslos para ser separados y a él acomodarse entre ellos. Sus ojos, ahora abiertos, pudieron percatarse que todo daba vueltas, que todo ahí era tan irreal …y le gustaba. Todo su cuerpo estaba vibrando con cada roce, beso y caricia ofrecida. Sus manos vagaban sin pudor por entre las ropas de Ichigo, acariciando su ancha espalda que se tensaba con cada roce de sus manos. Fue en ese momento que él volvió a ponerse a su altura y la miró. Deseo. Eso era lo que sus amielados ojos reflejaban, puro y magnifico deseo y era todo por ella. Una sonrisa se asomó en los labios del chico y supo por la reacción de su cuerpo el por qué. Sus manos salieron de aquel lugar tan privado y oculto para elevar sus caderas e introducirse entre su vestido y hacer lo que minutos atrás ella había detenido. El avance para quitarlo.

Ichigo sonrió e inhalo para después comenzar a bajar su rostro, sus manos avanzaron deslizando el vestido hacia arriba y sus labios se deleitaron profanando aquella piel tan suave y pura. El infierno se hizo presente cuando con labios húmedos besaron y lamieron aquel vientre plano y blanco, su ombligo, estomago ..y por fin, aquellos pechos. Sin perder tiempo sus manos nerviosas subieron aquella prenda íntima sin miramientos. Su garganta aguanto un gemido y sin pena alguna se acercó para rodearlos, saborearlos con sus labios. De lo único que sus oídos pudieron percatarse fue del inconfundible gemido de placer que Rukia le regalaba.

El puro y más lascivo instinto de la pelinegra la llevó a ondular sus caderas lenta y tortuosamente bajo aquel pesado cuerpo que la retenía pegada al piso. Con uno de sus brazos rodeo su cuello pegándolo más a su cuerpo, mientras con su mano libre subía apresurada la camisa del chico. Ichigo se separó veloz y le ayudo en su trabajo, quitando y aventando aquella prenda que en esos momentos sobraba, para después besar nuevamente sus labios mientras sus manos masajeaban sus pechos. Aquella placentera tortura los estaba llevando a perder el poco control que tenían.

Rukia separo sus labios para soltar un sonoro gemido al tiempo que su cuerpo se arqueaba al sentirse invadida por un intruso en su intimidad húmeda. Él estaba acariciando deliciosamente de arriba hacia abajo aquella zona que palpitaba y dolía.

**-¡I..ichi..! **

Él sonrió contra su piel. Sabía que le gustaba, su cuerpo se lo estaba gritando. Con besos pausados se dirigió a su oído.

**-Te enseñare… lo que te he hecho , una.. y otra.. y otra vez..**

El aire quedó atrapado en su garganta cuando aquel intruso se hundió por completo en ella haciéndola desfallecer. Aquel vaivén lento mandaba choques eléctricos a sus piernas, vientre, columna. Rukia trataba de jalar todo el aire que podía, del cual, no sentía que recibiera ayuda. Desesperada trataba de controlar todo aquello sujetando la mano libre que Ichigo había entrelazado con la suya. No era posible que todo eso estuviera pasándole a ella, en plena intemperie con el peligro de ser descubiertos por los incontrolables jadeos que Ichigo le provocaba.

Sus caderas se sacudieron contra él mientras su cuerpo explotaba, miles de pétalos destellaron hermosamente frente a sus ojos. Su pecho subía y bajaba vertiginosamente. Sólo fue consiente cuando su cuerpo por escasos momentos sintió mucho frío. Ichigo se había alejado lo suficiente como para que el aire de la noche se colara entre sus cuerpos. Como torbellino vio como él se deshacía de las últimas prendas y volvía a envolverla entre besos y carias. El Kurosaki tomó las manos de la chica, las cuales llevo arriba de su cabeza. Rukia se encontraba aún bajo los efectos placenteros que acababa de sufrir así que no le importó. Ichigo la quería inmóvil, quería disfrutarla, verla. Se acomodó entre sus piernas al tiempo que sus labios se arrastraban a lo largo de su garganta, moviéndose entre sus inflamados pechos hasta cerrarse sobre aquel botón color crema.

El aire estaba cargado de éxtasis. Sólo se escuchaban los jadeos y las agitadas respiraciones de dos amantes que estaban a punto de entrelazarse.

**-¡Ah..! **

La escuchó soltar cuando sus caderas oprimieron aquella zona que tanto quería llegar. Él con dificultad se alejó de aquello que sus labios atacaban para mirarla a los ojos.

**-Prometo …- habló con dificultad. El aire estaba pesado. – prometo que no te hare daño.**

Aún mantenía sus manos aprisionadas y con un beso trató de relajarla para lo que venía, sus caderas comenzaron a deslizarse e introducirse en ella. Sintió como ella apretaba sus manos conforme era invadida. Ichigo alejó su rostro al momento de entrar por completo en ella, lo que provoco un sonoro gemido de dolor por parte de la chica.

Rukia no fue consciente de lo que estaba a punto de pasar. Ichigo se movió despacio, casi hipnotizante. Ella podía ver en sus ojos urgencia, entusiasmo, desesperación, necesidad, pero que se contenía. Se sentía extraña, su cuerpo lo sentía extraño, algo comenzaba a crecer dentro de ella deliciosamente despacio y de repente aquella urgencia que veía en los ojos del naranjo lo sintió como propio. Sus caderas comenzaron a moverse sin recato bajo aquel enorme y bien formado cuerpo. Sus manos apretaban las de Ichigo con desesperación rogando en silencio que se moviera más rápido.

A esas alturas Ichigo había perdido el ritmo pausado, y sus movimientos se habían vuelto frenéticos, su cabeza daba millones de vueltas, sus pensamientos no estaba claros, su cuerpo comenzaba a doler y ardía como mil infiernos. Rukia era incapaz de contener la necesidad de moverse al ritmo que le marcaba y cuando pensó que no podría aguantar más tiempo, que moriría si continuaban así, su mundo explotó de placer.

Todo el cuerpo de Ichigo se tensó en ese instante, como si toda su energía le fuera arrebata de su cuerpo, soltó un triunfante grito antes caer encima de ella, incapaz de hacer nada más que respirar entrecortadamente.

Soltó sus manos y la abrazó. Levantó su mirada para contemplarla. Su mirada estaba perdida, sus labios entreabiertos y su pecho subía y bajaba rápidamente.

No podían quedarse ahí toda la noche; desnudos, aunque la idea se le antojaba deliciosamente perturbadora. Ya habían corrido con mucha suerte al no encontrarse con nadie y no tentaría a su fortuna y expondría a Rukia a algún mal momento, no cuando todo era encantadoramente irreal. A regañadientes se levantó y se colocó la ropa. Su cuerpo fue consiente de la fría intemperie cuando su piel caliente se separó de aquel cuerpo tan perfecto bajo él. Se detuvo para contemplarla por escasos minutos, ahora comprendía porque diablos no sintió frio alguno.

Con los pantalones y playera colocados en su lugar se agacho para ayudar a la dueña de aquel momento. Besó sus labios un largo rato apretando su cuerpo contra el suyo, protegiéndola de cualquier brisa. Tomó el bendito vestido y le ayudo a ponérselo. Sacudió la chaqueta y la coloco sobre sus hombros. Tomó el resto de la ropa interior y la metió entre la chaqueta para después levantarla del pasto entre sus brazos. Ichigo caminaba despacio por aquellos pasillos silenciosos y oscuros digiriendo lo que acababa de ocurrir. Miró a Rukia que mantenía su cabeza apoyada en su pecho con ojos cerrados. Se veía cansada. Sonrió arrogante. Él era la causa y su pecho se hincho.

…**.::I&R::…**

La dejó sobre la cama y busco a su compañera de cuarto, no había nadie y volvió a sonreír. Le quitó la chaqueta y se metió con ella bajo las cobijas.

Esa noche dormiría con ella, abrazado a ella, como debía ser desde un principio,

Como debía ser..

…Siempre…

…

…**.::I&R::…**

…..

…..

¿Qué les pareció?

Ahora conocemos la enorme confusión que siempre hubo.

Me encantan los lemmon XD aunque debo ser sincera, me costó un trabajo escribirlo. Ningún lemmon me había costado trabajo jaja (sí, lo sé, estoy enferma, jaja pero todo sea por la pareja) sin mencionar que las vacaciones se atravesaron y mi montaña de trabajos me impidió subir el capítulo que tenía planeado desde hace una semana.

Bueno, tenía planeado que fuera el último capítulo porque sólo había escrito hasta aquí, pero me surgió otra idea. Será un epilogo.

Ya saben dejen sus comentarios.

Espero les haya gustado y ¡DEJEN SUS COMENTARIOS!


End file.
